


Accidental Chaos (Jim Moriarty x Reader)

by sunwellplateau



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Includes Smut, Slightly differs to original storyline, TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwellplateau/pseuds/sunwellplateau
Summary: (Originally from Wattpad, and written in 2016. Final chapter is in the works.)Instead of a calming trip to the tower of london, Y/N ends up in the middle of the weirdest heist ever, and on the mind of the most dangerous consulting criminal known to man. Her life will change forever, but is it for the better?





	1. Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I started writing this a few years back, and after a long hiatus I've decided to finish it! I forgot about Sherlock for awhile but have found myself back into it again. The writing isn't too dated so I hopefully won't need to edit much. It is almost completed, and there is only one chapter left before its conclusion. The chapters will start off pretty short, but should hopefully lengthen the further you get into it. Hope you enjoy <3

It was a frigid day in London, as per usual, the sky was a soft gray and the air around was unbearable, but you grow used to it. Y/N stumbled out of her apartment in a long coat and scarf. She didn't mind the cold, but she would choose to stay inside on a day like this, which was why she normally stayed inside a lot. Today, she felt as though maybe she needed to just have some fun, by her own.

Y/N was quite lonely, not many friends, well, that lived near her or weren't busy all the time. She wasn't bothered by it much, but sometimes she wished she had someone there all the time, anyone, even a psychopathic murder or something, maybe not quite.

She watched as her breath seemed to join the clouds above in a gasp of fog. Waiting a moment to figure out what she wanted to actually do, she decided that maybe walking around may result in finding something to do. She wasn't hungry at that point, so that was off the list.

After walking for quite some time, a building catches her eye. The Tower of London... she thought, maybe that's something she could do. It'd be interesting, something different, plus, she could feel patriotic all at once. She laughed at her last thought and decided to walk over. The exterior was quite beautiful, quite crowded too, at least she wouldn't be as alone as she thought.

She was surprised at the amount of security but it was the Crown Jewels after all, metal detectors and everything. Y/N had nothing on her other than her wallet, so she was safe from embarrassment. Walking in as nonchalantly as possible, the jewels caught her eye. They are so beautiful, perfectly polished and sitting idly on a chair. Glass was the only thing stopping it from being stolen, which she thought odd, but it was probably very high quality, impossible to break. She looked at it from all sides, strolling around it slowly and trying not to get in anyone elses way, also checking everyone else in the room, or staring, it was a stupid thing that caught on, she did it a lot as a child too, no one seemed to notice though. Boring, she sighs, at least that means nothing bad is going to happen.

Wait.

A man sneaked past her gaze, he was just standing there, right at the front, hands in his pockets and...

Earphones?

He must have a phone then, but how did he sneak it past the detector? Let alone the amount of guards around. The next thing she noticed was his face, how very interesting it was. He had quite a monotone look on his face, his dark, almost black colored eyes seem to cut through the glass itself. He was so very intriguing, she could smell him even where she stood. It was very strong, but it wasn't bad, it seemed like quite an expensive cologne, which was odd from his way of dress. He wore just plain white shirt with a beige jacket, jeans and work boots, all fit together with a London cap, maybe he was a tourist of sorts.

Y/N felt herself become even more entranced with him, he was obviously listening to the music in his headphones, he closed his eyes, moving his head in a circle slowly, a smile on his face. It made her smile, it was kinda cute. What? The thoughts suddenly stopped for a moment as her heart seemed to stop for a second. Alarms started ringing loudly in her ears as people rushed to the exit. Something caught her eye though, he was still there, he didn't move an inch at all. His smile was gone surely but he just stood there, swiping on his phone. He was up to something.

Instead of being a normal person, Y/N decided to hide quickly behind a pillar, gulping as a security guard walks beside him, tapping him on the shoulder and asking him to leave. He then did the unthinkable.

He drugged him.

The security guards body fell to the ground almost instantly, causing Y/N to whimper quietly and move away slightly. For the show, was just beginning.


	2. It's Showtime !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, I was about 14-15 when writing this and I tried to fix as much as I could.

Y/N watched in a frightened yet intrigued silence as the mysterious man takes off his cap, slicking back his well cared for dark hair. He looked back to his phone, chewing his gum in an almost uninterested pose. Not even that, he was bathing himself in his own ego, he loved how he felt, she could just feel it by looking. Seeing him at this point, he seemed to just be checking up on something on his phone, little did she know the chaos that was happening at the Bank of England and Pentonville Prison. She watched on as the man twirled around happily, dancing to the music he must be currently listening to.

It was like a private show, as he whipped off his jacket and rose his hands in the air in a dainty, yet proud pose. Y/N grimaced and pinched herself, Not that type of private show, idiot. She muttered to herself, her cheeks lighting up just by the thought of it. This man definitely knew how to move, it was absolutely spectacular, but very illegal. She bites her lip and watches on as he takes out a marker, is he going to just graffiti it? She pouts, feeling dissapointed, forgetting that graffiting the Crown Jewels is still very much illegal. Leaning over slightly, trying to figure out what he was writing.

GET SHERLOCK

It made a shiver roll up Y/N's spine, the 'O' had a smiley face in it, making the childish behavior seem even more interesting. His dance lead him to face her, though she quickly managed to get back int her hiding spot without being noticed. In a long strand, he pulled out his chewed gum, sticking it to the glass, the show was just beginning. He took a small white sequin from a box, possibly a diamond, pretty hard to see from angle, placing it onto the wad of gum, his face grimacing heavily as he seems to try very hard to place it perfectly. Y/N was anxious for what came next

But very, very excited.

He looked behind him, placing gloves in before taking long, yet graceful strides towards the fire hydrant, hauling it up in a manner that couldn't be described. He loved how he moved, and so did she. In the same way he went to retrieve it, he started making his way back to the glass. She gripped the pillar as he reached the glass again, hauling back the fire hydrant, and with one big throw....

CRASH!

Glass shattered, it was spectacular. A large shard even made its way to her corner, cutting her finger as she thought poking it would be a good idea. It wasn't. Her heartbeat picked up as she heard sirens outside. She realized that she took your eyes off of him. When she looked back up though, he was in the throne, a crown on his head and the cloak draped over him, like a king. His eyes were closed, still listening to him music. Just watching him with the blaring sirens screaming outside and the footsteps running hurriedly on the footsteps, it still felt tranquil. The front door crashed open and he opened his eyes slowly, his face still looking very bored, Y/N tried not to chuckle, as the people in the room weren't wearing headphones, this guy was absolutely fantastic.

"No rush." His first words spoken, his Irish accent made Y/N's heart melt, she had a soft spot for them. Staring at someone for maybe more than fifteen seconds proved boring for her, but this man still made her more and more intrigued each passing minute. He was handsome in a very unique way, his voice, his antics. Too bad he's probably a psychopath.

Y/N's thoughts cut off as a hand grabs her back, hoisting her up, Shit! She snap back into the reality that she was snooping around a crime scene, Good job, Y/N. It was another security guard, she felt her heart beat quicker as she was pulled into the clearing, she wasn't scared of the two policemens stared though, she knew that he was watching. She watched he ground, listening to the words around her.

"Found this one hiding around a pillar." The guard billowed in a thick accent, hoisting her up straight to look at the two policemen. The first she noticed was a gray haired man, quite handsome, and the other was a beautiful darker skinned woman, freckles dotting around her nose and eyes. The policeman nodded, his eyes staring back to the king on his throne, causing me to follow his gaze. She wasn't prepared for the fact that his eyes already bored into yours. He's bored facial features lit up into a sinister smirk, his eyebrows seemed in a soft expression, that's when he opened his mouth again.

"Oh goodness, I had an audience member! How sweet." His sentence ended in a deeper tone, the way he spoke was addicting. Y/N found herself clapping quietly, his smile turned more noble then sinister, he bowed slightly. You two were acting as though it was a silly little play, but it ended up with you two in handcuffs, both seated into a police car.

It was the start of something beautiful.


	3. Prison Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading through this is so weird haha, I suppose my writing style has changed more than I thought. Hope you're enjoying it so far. ^__^

Well, this was definitely something Y/N would think would happen on a normal London morning, yet here she was, in a police car with a handsome irish stranger who just broke into the Tower of London just to wear a crown, nothing is ever going to let this down. She was anxious to even look at him, she could tell he was looking at her with just as much intrigue she had with him. Hands cuffed together, twiddling her fingers together was all she could do. Even after all this happening, the thought of maybe going to jail, losing all your friends and family's respect and dying alone was all overshadowed by the man next to her.

"Oh man, I love it when they're shy.." She could feel the smirk on his face as he talked, gulping, she gave no response, she had no response. "I don't bite~" he said in a sing-song voice, this man was so odd. Y/N straightens herself up, trying to keep her awkward feelings down and keep cool, it wasn't really working. The thoughts traced back to the graffiti, "Get Sherlock." He was that new famous detective, right? What beef does this guy have with him. The thought of asking him about it made her want to smack herself, alas, she couldn't. 

Fear suddenly started eating at her stomach as she saw the police station up ahead. The fact that she's getting out of the awkward trip soon felt like bliss, but it wouldn't be the end of everything. The car stopped, and Y/N let herself be dragged out of the car by a burly man, fighting was definitely not an option. The Irish man made his way beside you, walking beside another guard as you both made your way into the building and to a small dark room with a table, two chairs on one side and one on the other.

Oh boy, she thought, more sitting next to this guy awkwardly, at least this time talking wouldn't lead to punishment. Probably. As she sat down, the both of them locked eyes, his smirk appearing on his face, "Jesus, are you just going to make me guess your name?" Leaning his head back and groaning in frustration. She looks around the room for a moment, "Maybe not the bestest of times, but it's Y/N" she tried to reply in her most confident voice, it worked, maybe. She raised her eyebrow, he instantly got the memo.

"Jim."

She gulped, "Pleasure to meet you, Jim. You're quite the performer" She replied softy, still trying to remain confident. He shakes his head, chuckling softly, "Shucks sweetheart, don't make me blush." he winks playfully. Suddenly, the gray haired man walks in, sitting across from the two of them. "Finished flirting?" He rolls his eyes, straightening his coat. Y/N gulped and looked down, Jim kept his cool, watching with cold eyes. "Miss, do you know this man at all?" The policeman looked at her, tapping his fingers on the desk, she looked back up, "Well, uh, no. You must've just heard us introduce ourselves." Why are sassing a bloody police officer?! Clearing his throat, he glares slightly, "It may all be a reuse." She heard Jim tapping his foot on the ground, when the police officer asked the same thing, all he did was smile.

This kept on going for another couple hours before he finally let them two go, into cells though, she tried, but came out unsuccessful. She knew there were more times she'll be able to prove herself, but Jim wasn't really helping, as he literally said nothing that entire time. 

//time skip//

Trial day for Jim Moriarty. Y/N was scared, confused, but... relieved. She would be on trial on a later stage, but it was still to happen. She hadn't stopped thinking of Jim. He was the most charming man she'd ever met, he was funny, sly, hot, intriguing. Maybe they could be friends after this, if he doesn't go to jail, or end up being a criminal mastermind or something. 

News was bought back to you about his trial. Like interrogation, he kept completely silent, no witnesses, she sighs in dissapointment, jail for him then, I suppose. You saw him walk out of the trial, his suit was gray and like before, his still slicked back, his face had that unerasable smile, it growing as he notices Y/N. "Hey there, groupie." He says in his pompous, Irish accent, "Don't worry about your trial, everything is under control." 

He winked, patting her cheek with his palm, What was that supposed to mean?


	4. More to the Man

Y/N finally gets back to her flat at god knows what hour. The streets around her were still busy though, it was hard to tell what hour it had been, but the thoughts about that subsided as warmth of being inside her home made her forget everything for a moment. She just wanted to sleep, and wake up from this weird nightmare. The first thing that coincided with the thought was that Irish bastard with his gorgeous eyes, and his sinister smirk and his suave scent along with the way he moved and oh lord his voice, something about it just made her want to-

She slapped herself out of her disastrous thoughts, rubbing her hands through her hair stressfully. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, she felt as though her spine turned to ice, making her shiver even in the warm room around her. The good thing was she thought, was that the trial was on in two months, and that she wouldn't need to partake, as this was all a misunderstanding.

Thinking must've put her to sleep, as she woke up where she first sat down that night, it must've been restless, as her eyes felt scratchy, and body more groggier than usual. Y/N blinked the sleep in her eyes away as she paused for a minute. The cold tingling in her spine seemed to come back. "Maybe a shower'll fix it." She mutters out loud, moving her way to the bathroom.

Being alone for so long, Y/N is normal very, well, comfortable at home. She may normally decide pants would be too hard to lounge around in, she keeps a pair around though, whenever the rare occurrence of a knock at the door. Stepping out of the shower, she dries her hair and places the towel around, just underneath the collarbone. 

Strolling back out to her lounge, she smiled as the air felt a nice feeling of cold around her slightly wet skin and hair, it felt nice and refreshing. She stopped in front of the fridge, taking out her bacon and eggs, but as she turned to put it on the counter;

There he was.

She must've still been dreaming, because that asshole, Jim Moriarty, was sitting at her dining room table, his gaze already fixed on her, a small, childish smirk on his face. The first instinct kicked in as she grabbed the frying pan, gripping it, her body shaking, "What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" She managed to choke out, shakily. He pouts his lips and his eyes widen slightly as he shrugs in a joking manner, fixing his suit, "Sunnyside up for me, thanks."

"You're joking." She stammers, biting her lip. "How long have you been here?" He looks down at his watch, "About...2 hours." He looks back up with an expressionless face, his eyes bright and mischievous. Y/N was surprised at the fact that she hadn't smacked him straight in his pretty face with the frying pan yet, but she wasn't sure of his capability, he didn't in fact steal the Crown Jewels for fun and stroll into your house. "Sweetheart, you should go for a natural look more often," he lifts his head slightly as he smiles, "you look so fierce with that weapon." He rolls his neck, "Maybe less clothes though."

Y/N felt her cheeks heat up at his last comments, but it may have been embarrassment. She was wearing only her towel after all, she was still trying her best to keep her cool. "If you're that hungry, just wait and I'll get into something more respectable." "No need, darling." He retorts coolly, almost instantly. Rolling her eyes, she places the frying pan down, sitting down at the seat across from him. "Why are you here?" Trying to match his non-expressive glare. "Honestly, Miss L/N I can't get you out of my mind." His lips move into a grin, his voice soft and lilting. "I was hoping you weren't ordinary, at this point I'm flattered, ordinary people are the cutest though, so fun to play with. But you;" he continued, "Will be a new type of fun." 

"What are you thinking?" She answers back, a smile on her face, fear definitely somewhere in the expression. "You're lonely, darling." He frowns, shaking his head and tutting. "That's no good, I know you want excitement in your life somewhere, the fact you stayed at a crime scene. How odd." His answer made Y/N chuckle, "Well, you're just interesting enough for me to do that." He raises his eyebrows and looks down, "I'm flattered, people normally think I'm disturbing. Wouldn't want to be around me, no, no, no." He stands, walking over to her, "Y/N, this is a big mistake."

She gulps, watching as he looks down at her, his eyes were cold, his mouth was in a frown and she could feel him just examining her entire form. He kneels down beside where she sat, his eyes were suddenly sad, his lips in that signature pout, "you, poor, poor thing..." He whispered, making Y/N's spine ripple, his cold words fit perfectly with that unique way he spoke, it made her excited. He places his fingers under her chin, "I'll make sure you get the best out of this." His wicked grin came back, his eyes blazing. He chuckled to himself as he finally leaned in and kissed her forehead, standing back.

He looked around the room, "Well, I'd best be off."


	5. Starstruck

That day a month ago still seemed to haunt Y/N, maybe she was dreaming about it, but she tried not to think about it like that. Since then, she's started locking her doors and well, actually getting dressed when walking around the house. Jim Moriarty was probably the most terrifying yet interesting person Y/N had ever met. Unfortunately with the fact that she wanted to know everything about him, also conflicted the the fact that she's also afraid of what she'll find out. The trial was on in about two weeks and evidence was still needed. That's something she was surprisingly comfortable about, he did say he'd get you out of it after all, and it was probably easy to trust a maniac like Jim in a situation like this, he's probably been through this a lot.

Ping! Y/N's message tone went off, it had been awhile since, so she was quite excited, but that thought also made her feel kinda sad. Looking down at it, she gulped.

"Sweetheart, I'd like to meet some friends of mine, here are the coordinates." She checked them before continuing the message, "They'll definitely help you, if not, I've got that covered.

-JM"

Placing the coordinates through her phone she realized that it wasn't too far away, a walk outside would be fine, even if she tried to stay inside in case Jim showed up again. Taking a coat, she moved her way outside, even placing a note for Jim saying there was tea in the fridge. The entire walk, Y/N thought of who these friends of his would be, her thoughts took a back seat as her phone went off again,

"Oh and darling dearest, try not to bring up my name too much. Think of us as just as it is in the trial so far, our extra meeting doesn't need to be talked about,"

The pet names would normally annoy her, but something about him made it kind of cute, added on to his personality, it still made her wonder why he's so private about our 'out of court" conversations, It must be he's trying to make sure they have nothing to do with eachother as possible, to make sure shes not guilty.

Baker Street, the sign read, as Y/N checked if the coordinates were correct, she knocked at the door, taking an awkward step back, clutching her coat in one fist. Surprisingly, only a normal looking lady opened the door, her smile very kind hearted and warm. "Oh hello dear!" She greeted as if she knew Y/N already, "Sherlock is just upstairs, come in."

Sherlock Holmes. She gulped as she realized what was going on. She suddenly felt even more anxious, this guy was famous for good reasons yes, but also some pretty frightening ones. The room upstairs seemed quiet, except for the soft violin playing, it was beautiful, like a waltz, as she walked up the stairs, hoping not to interrupt. He must've heard though, as it stopped abruptly, causing a ripple through her chest. The door opened slowly as a short man with graying hair and soft brown eyes opened the door, this must be Watson, his partner. "Good afternoon." He said, "Here for a case?" It took a moment to just nod in reply as he beckons her in, Well, here goes nothing.

Sherlock Holmes was a weird man. He was definitely recognizable as he stood by the window, his long figure shadowed in front of the window, "Sit down." He commanded in a bored tone, pointing his violin bow at a seat, she obliged as quickly as possible, as he sat across from her. He stared at for a solid half a second before leaning back and blinking. "Y/N L/N, you're here for the trial." He mumbles, "Proving yourself non guilty?" She nods quickly in reply, "They've got it all wrong.." He leans his lips to his hands as he keeps his cold eyes on her, "Why not go to an actual lawye-" "a friend of yours said I should come."

"And they're name is?" He raises an eyebrow slowly, Y/N couldn't tell his impression of her at this point. She gulps down her anxious quivering as best she could, "I'm not... Able to tell you." She whispered out. Sherlock looked at John for a moment, both looking certain of something, "It's already starting to be obvious who this friend of yours is." He says in a louder voice, "just in the way you said it, and obviously just a slip of information." Y/N gulped, and he went on. "First of all, the way you said it, you seemed hesitant, having to think up an excuse, and the fact your shaking, it may be your case of anxiety but it also must be fear of something, the fear of unknown, the fear of being caught out of something." He added in the quieter tone, "You're scared they'll punish you for getting him figured out." He smiled slightly, "Also the fact that I have no friends."

Y/N looked at John for a moment, he seemed in thought, or confused at his last comment, even maybe offended. As he stopped talking, she took some time to herself, Sherlock said 'he', did he figure me out just with those little tid bits? She met back with his gaze, his eyes blazing in a way that couldn't be explained,

"Jim Moriarty brought you here."


	6. What You Know

"And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time

Yeah, you've known it the whole time"

 

It was night time of the same day, just walking home, thoughts whirling. Y/N's stomach was churning with the fear of the unknown. Would he find out what Sherlock said? Would he use this against you? Would Jim punish you like Sherlock said he would? Y/N tried shaking the thoughts out of her head, as she got to her door. She felt unnerved as she first walked into her flat, the same cold spine whenever he was around. Maybe he fixed himself some tea too. Low and behold, there he was on your couch, sipping some tea, eyes closed, one leg over the other, he looked very comfortable, like he'd been there for awhile.

Y/N thought he probably noticed her, but she started up the conversation anyway. "So, how's the tea?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. He placed his cup and saucer down at the table, smiling as his eyes were still closed, "My favorite, lucky guess sweetheart." He opened his eyes slowly, "We have some things to discuss." She gulped and clenched her fists, he finally looked over, patting the area beside him. "You've really dissapointed me." he shook his head slowly. Y/N sat beside him, hands in her lap, pressing down firmly. "Your escapade with Sherlock didn't go according to plan." He tilts his head in your direction, his lifeless eyes boring into yours, his signature childish pout on his face.

"H-He's very clever..." Y/N stammered out, her sudden confidence with him seemed to melt away at his nonchalant attitude to this, she knew something was in store. He narrowed his eyes at her, "It's the stammering." He hissed his last word slightly, his face seemed in a way, angry, yet confused, in his own weird manner. "You're frightened, sweetheart, of meeeee." His lips were pressing into a disturbing grin as he drew out his last word. "Honestly, I'm offended." He looked away, his drawling monotone was back again, he shrugged. She didn't know how to take this, play along or act like he's really telling the truth.

"I'm truly sorry, Moriarty." She exhaled softly, trying not to catch his eye. She could still feel his stare, "Hold on," he placed a finger to the air, looking at the ceiling for a moment. "I'd like you to repeat that, but call me sir." He said, looking back to his cup. She felt her body start shaking again, push her hands down on her lap firmly to keep contained. "I-I'm truly sorry, s-sir." She whispered out, looking at him slowly. His eyes were closed again, his smile was proud. "Sweetheart, your stammering is adorable but I didn't even need to do anything, which is a shame.." His voice went lower, causing Y/N to blush heavily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean-"

He suddenly moved, very quickly. Gripping one arm and holding to the back of the couch. He was almost on top of her, his eyes digging into her frightened stare, her body shaking. "S-Sir really I'm s-so so sorry..l" she whimpered quietly, looking away from his stare. He chuckled softly, rolling his head around his shoulders slowly, "Such a fragile, little princess.." He mumbled in a childish tone, "Don't be scared princess, I'll protect you, just tell me, what's scaring you?" She shook more, she couldn't bear to tell the truth, what the hell would he do to her? He rubbed her arm with his thumb, looking at both their arms entwined almost, before looking back at her, moving in closer, he moved like a snake almost.

"Do I need to get more out of you, stubborn little princess?" He snarled almost, making Y/N's stomach churn. He leaned his head down to her neck, licking up to her jaw in slow motions, causing her to squirm, this made him feel very proud. Suddenly, he bit down, not with terrible force, but in a way that made Y/N feel warm, causing her to make a soft moan. This reaction must've been what he was looking for, as he continued more passionately, the bites turning into hickeys. The warmth of Y/N felt good against Jim, but he was done teasing in this way, he bit down again, causing her to yelp. "Who are you afraid of?" He whispered beside her ear through clenched teeth.

"J-Jim Moriarty.."


	7. 5 AM

He pulled back, seeming almost pleased with himself, he knew the answer, so he didn't seem angry at all. Y/N was still quivering, she didn't know if it was the fear or pleasure by this point. He waited for her eye contact, so she obliged, hesitantly. "Why be scared of the man willing to save you?" He tilted his head slowly, raising an eyebrow. He was like an owl, wide eyed and quiet. His voice sent shivers, they almost felt frozen, like his words were going to crack under the pressure. "It's the mystery."

His expression perked up slightly with the answer, smiling down at her form. "Sweetheart, that's nothing to be afraid of." He moves closer again, "You're not someone I'm thinking of hurting in any matter." He looks and shrugs, adding "at least physically." in a quiet and deep voice, almost jokingly, but she didn't want to risk asking. She didn't know what he was capable of, but she definitely wanted to know, not demonstrated on herself though, definitely not.

He stood, looking down at her still shaken figure, slouching slightly, but moving up quickly at the sudden movement. He chuckled, holding a hand out. Y/N took it, not ready for the sudden jerk as he pulls her close to him, his eyes boring into hers, their foreheads almost touching. "You don't even need to worry your pretty little head." He said in a higher, but soft voice." His eyebrows raised as he shakes his head slowly. He kissed her gently on the forehead, holding his lips their for a few moments before pulling them away. "Just sit around and look beautiful, which won't be hard." He blinked, "the, uh, beautiful part."

That last comment made Y/N's feelings very confused. Was that comment in his personality or did it slip out unintentionally? He seemed to choke it out as if his façade dropped for a moment, it was actually kind of adorable. His posture went back to its proud self once again, "Y/N darling at this point you won't even need to face court." He chuckled out, causing her to flinch and smile slightly. It made her feel confused for good and bad, good that she won't need to face court, but the thought of what he'll do. He finally let his grip on her let loose, "Trust me, Ms. L/N, I'll be back." He heads near the door, looking back. She felt her confidence come back for her final comment, "I know, I'm stocked full with your favorite tea, I know you'll be back."

Court day, well, at least Y/N thought it was. She woke up so early that it hurt. It wasn't an alarm though, it was a message, from Sherlock.

"Court is cancelled, I figured it out already, don't bother.

I know you don't work with him, yet.

-SH"

The message seemed very passive aggressive, Y/N truly hoped that she didn't need to see Sherlock again, he was very much like Jim yes but, something about him just made her feel utterly stupid, a dunce, a nobody. Jim's way of making her feel like that was more a dominant and submissive way- did I really just think that? Y/N's thoughts suddenly cut back in. Something then didn't feel right. Didn't Jim say he'd work this out? Why is Sherlock messaging you? Y/N thought again, but then something else, outside her head suddenly stuck out. There was warmth in the bed beside her, she turned on her bedside lamp and...

"Good morning, my sweet. A little early, don't you think?"

He didn't.

His grin was unbelievably proud, his eyes wide and innocent, looking up at Y/N from where he was in the bed. From where she was sat up, he still had his white undershirt on that he wears with his suit thank god. He had his head propped up with his hand, elbow on the bed as he stared at Y/N, acting as though everything was completely normal. Y/N couldn't speak, speechless. It was approximately 5am, her thoughts were already whirling and she just wanted to go back to bed, he opened his damn mouth again, "Let me tell you Y/N that you sleep like a dead person." He snickered to himself, "Honestly, didn't move a muscle when I got in beside you." Y/N giggled with him, "I did need to go to bed a little earlier, I need my sleep." She shrugs. He fidgets in his position, his arm probably tired. "Well Y/N, I don't know about you but I need tea." He says, sloppily getting out of the bed, luckily for her, he still had pants on. 

He ruffled his hair, moving it out of his face, before walking out to the kitchen, at least Y/N was kind of alone with her thoughts again. Does this man honestly think this is ok? Or is this just his game? Y/N knew it wasn't ok, but she didn't seem angry persay, maybe she was just very tired. Something about just made her not able to stay mad at him, or maybe she was scared to be mad at him, not at this point maybe. After a little while, he walked back into the bedroom, holding to cups, passing one to Y/N carefully, cupping it in her hands peacefully before taking a small sip.

He sat back down on the bed, looking at it for a moment and frowning. Y/N questioned this with only a look, hopefully he would catch on, he seemed to. He blinked, "It's.... Kind of sad that you have a king size bed for just one person." He whispered, "I mean, not including me, but still." Y/N knew what he was getting at, she suddenly felt more lonely and vulnerable than ever. He caught on again, "I'm normally a cruel, cold hearted man." He took a small sip of his tea, "but something about you just makes me want you to be satisfied."

Y/N chokes on her tea, causing him to laugh so hard that he put his down for extra precaution, "Sweeeeetheart, not everything I say is an innuendo." He rolls his eyes, a dorky smile on his face. "Well, how did sharing a bed feel?" Y/N puts her cup down, "Well, it was odd." She looked at him, "Maybe the fact you just waltzed into my house and got in bed with me but..." She looked away, "maybe it won't be so bad when you get used to it, you know?" This caused Jim to snicker, "You want more of this?" She blushed, heavily. "N-Not like that.. I mean like....uh.." She couldn't find the words, "Say, how'd you get into my house anyway?" She leaned in closer to him, his face pouted slightly, a monarch-like look to him, like when she first saw him with the Crown Jewels. "Let's just say I have the key." He says in a soft voice, "the man with the key is king and honey," he chuckles, "you've seen me in a crown."


	8. I O U

It had been awhile since Y/N had crossed paths with Jim Moriarty. It felt as though he just dropped off the face of the planet, except the fact he had kept sending flowers and gifts to Y/N with apology cards along with each. He knew her favorite flower, her favorite color and even her favorite sweets. It was slightly disturbing, but charming in a way.  
Two months exactly, Y/N thought, and yes, she's counted. She missed his charming smile, his big, dark eyes and just him in general, she's lonely, again. He'd visit almost every day if he had the time, just for tea. They'd just talk and talk, he'd even accidentally revealed some of plans to her. Y/N heard a knock at the door, must be more flowers, indeed they were, but they were different this time around.  
The first thing she noticed was the soft scent of mint, and the fact that there was no card this time around. She took them and smiled at the suited man in shades at the door, who just nodded and walked off. Studying the arrangement, she recognized the blue salvia along with it, a beautiful pairing. Knowing Jim, there's a meaning behind it, so, she decided that maybe the flowers are the message.  
It didn't take Y/N too long to find the meaning out for both flowers. Blue salvias mean 'not forgotten' and the mint is 'warm feelings'. She could feel herself tearing up, what an absolute dork. She'd cried a lot since he'd been gone, she's not used to the sudden loneliness again, but at least this time she's crying from happiness and the thought that someone cared.  
She gave this bouquet a special spot to sit, all others where on her deck overlooking the city of London, she watered them daily, they really spiced up the place. These ones were put on the dining table, it made the room smell beautiful already. Finally slumping down on the couch, her phone made a noise signifying a message, maybe from Jim.  
"Come for tea. Now. We have things to discuss.  
-SH"  
Shit, just what she needed, bloody Sherlock Holmes. At least maybe he might know what he's up to, anything Jim had accidentally spilled to you had involved Sherlock, suddenly filled with enthusiasm, she exited the house, to Baker Street. The entire way there, she tried to think of positive things about this next encounter. The fact that she may find out where Jim is, seeing Mrs. Hudson again, what a sweetheart, and the fact that tea is involved. The only problem was Sherlock and John. Sherlock just creeped you out in general and John really doesn't trust her.  
She finally made it to Baker Street, opening the door to hear the violin she remembered the last time they met. Making her way upstairs, Y/N sighed in relief at the fact that John didn't seem present, but I guess that means more time with Sherlock. He was already sitting down, eyes closed as he played a tune softly on his violin. Although he looked quite busy, it seemed obvious that she knew he was aware of her existence there.  
"Please sit down, Y/N. It's obvious you want to leave as quick as possible, which will be more fun for me to keep you here longer." He said quickly, in his dull tone. She sighed and sat across from him, "I was promised tea-"  
"Are you sleeping with Jim Moriarty?"  
They both locked eyes for a moment, "E-Excuse me?" Y/N muttered quietly, obviously shocked. Sherlock just rolled his eyes, "You heard what I said, your reaction just gives me more evidence to believe that it's true." She shook her head quickly, "Not at all, weirdo." She retorted. "Well, at least you've thought about it." He raises an eyebrow, "You've gone completely red due to embarrassment of me figuring it out, yes?"  
"Sherlock, you're insane-"  
"You miss him, yes?"  
Y/N narrows her eyes, honestly, she was sick of him, she didn't want to play along with his bullshit, so she tried to skip it all. "Where is he, Sherlock?" She finally muttered, leaving his eye contact. "He's everywhere, Y/N." He smiles smugly, "On your TV, in your thoughts." She could feel herself shaking with rage, "A real answer, Sherlock." She raised her voice, clenching her fists. "You love him, you miss him, he's all you have, pathetic." He murmurs, "So lonely that only an insane criminal is your entire world, your entire thought process, pitiful."  
Y/N slams a fist on the table, actually making Sherlock flinch slightly. "Shut off your damn ego for one SECOND, YOU BASTARD!" She yells, looking down at the table, tears starting to form in her eyes just from frustration. Sherlock was silent for a moment, hopefully from fear. Until, he finally spoke up, "He was here yesterday." This caused Y/N to meet his gaze again, sitting back down, "and?" He narrowed his glare, "He just spoke in riddles." He looks down, "I...O...U..." He mutters, she rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you do, a better explanation."with that, she stood.  
"He's planning something, Y/N. Stay away from him." He says, tone surprisingly serious. She looked at him once more, "No problem, he's stayed away from me." Sherlock looked away again, "Maybe he's protecting you from himself." Y/N decided maybe she should just go, before she socked him one in his stupid face.  
Jim Moriarty wouldn't put me in harms way, would he?


	9. My Favourite

Y/N had just gotten home as the night grew cold. Sitting on her couch she placed her head in her hands, she was emotionally exhausted. She wanted to just strangle that egotistical prick until his neck broke under pressure. Gulping down the sudden thought, she realized how much Moriarty seemed to have influenced her. She sighed, he visited his arch nemesis and not me, he knows he's my only friend, Y/N muttered, like Shercock said, maybe he was planning something. She turned on the TV, and knew there was something planned, because Sherlock just got arrested.  
Surprisingly, Y/N wasn't afraid at all, hell, she was glad. Maybe this was what he was planning, getting Sherlock arrested, but knowing him, this couldn't be the end of it. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, hoping for more answers, but though it was recent, there wasn't much story, except for the fact that Sherlock kidnapped two children, not surprising at all. After awhile, Y/N succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep on the couch, alone and cold.   
Knock, Knock! Y/N darted up from her sleeping position as she heard her door rattling with stressed knocks. Waking up slowly still, she waddled over to the door, this time, she felt it, the cold tingle along her spine whenever he was around, she felt herself grow excited..  
There he was, Jim Moriarty, standing in her doorway. Their eyes interlocked as he smiled his lopsided smile, "Going to let me in, sweetheart?" Oh god she missed that voice, she thought, letting him inside as she closed the door behind him. He definitely looked different, instead of the usual suit and slicked back hair, he wore a red cardigan and white shirt, baggy jeans and messy hair, she couldn't lie, it was adorable. She then thought again at that Sherlock said, but no matter, she still needed to reply.  
"I got your flowers." Y/N snickered, "My favorite, how did you know?" Moriarty chuckled and looked outside to where they were, "I know things." He mumbles. A shy smile on his face as he looked down, "I like the look," she continued, "part of your....plan?"  
He looked up at her and for a moment, he looked panicked, angry even, but it subsided for his mischievous smirk. "Why yes, me and Sherlock had a little chat, I was incognito." He says in a mocking voice, "Wanted to mess with him a bit." Y/N narrowed her eyes, "Wasn't he just arrested, oh god Jim are you in trouble again?" She wanted that last comment to be sarcastic as always, but it ended up sounding more worried. Jim's eyes softened as he moved forward slowly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, causing her body to grow warm with the sudden happiness that she wasn't alone, but it didn't feel like just that.  
"Y'know, Miss Y/N?" He said in a soft tone, his voice higher to match, "I really needed to be away a lot more than planned." He kept his eyes on her. "There was something though, something interrupting my chain of thought, clogging my intelligent brain." His voice seemed quite shaky, almost frustrated, in a non threatening way. "The thought of you, sweetheart. And how you're alone." He tilted his head in a way that you'd do to talk to a child. She didn't mind the fact that he did this though, she'd always be entranced by his eyes. "Jim Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, the one who broke into the Tower of London due to boredom the man who could kill anyone he wanted," he got closer and closer, "has the thoughts of some ordinary passerby in his head."  
Y/N had no words, speechless. Was he saying what she thought he was saying...? He didn't seem to be joking, he almost sounded as confused as she was. "Y/N you're ordinary but at the same time there's just that something about you that's just irresistible enough for me to halt my plans." He had his fingers perched underneath her chin, arm around her waist.  
She suddenly felt him shaking, the most intimidating man she had ever met, was getting shy over feelings. "Jim... I-it's ok..." She whispered, but before she could say anything else, he continued to speak, "Y/N, it appears that this disgustingly warm feeling is called 'love'" he gulps, it's obvious from his tone that his bravado was coming back, and the fact that he seemed to examine her face in the odd way he moved, eyes wide as he seemed to examine every strand of hair on your head.  
"Jim, it's ok, I feel it too. The disgusting warm feeling of love, it makes even the most psychotic criminals into the most human people on this planet. Jim, I love you."  
And with that, he pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Age of the Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the only NSFW chapter in this book, and is easily skipped!

"And my fingers scratch at my hair,   
Before my mind can get too reckless,  
The idea of seeing you there,  
Is enough to make this sweat grow cold"

For a moment, the normal chill of her spine whenever Moriarty was close, felt like the most fantastic sensation of all. It took her a second or two before she realized the events taking place, before she kissed back shakily, allowing his hands to trail across her waist, causing the shiver to read havoc across her entire body, but it felt almost mesmerizing. He pulled away only slightly, his face still very close and his eyes were trailed off to the side, he almost looked dissapointed, he finally muttered "I'm weak." In his signature high tone, a slight shrug of his shoulders, she could see the anguish in his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at Y/N. "A faaaaailure~" he seemed to sing quietly to himself as if he were alone, the pain in his voice causing Y/N to sink.  
She reached a hand out to him, placing the back of it on his cheek, his eyes slowly moved back to hers. They were wide, narrow, almost lizard-like, he looked angry, almost terrified. "J-Jim I-" "NO!" He lashed out almost suddenly, like he was a completely different person, pushing her away in the process. Y/N backed away slowly, gulping as she kept eye contact with him. His fists clenched, body sagging slightly as his anger turned to contempt and just petrified, she could notice him twitching from a distance. "I can't believe... Some ordinary passerby could make this entire thing go to shambles.." He seemed to cringe at the word 'ordinary'. "For years I've worked on this plan only for human instinctual feelings to rear its ugly head? Pitiful." He paced around, voice surprisingly normal and calm.  
He looked at her, his dark eyes endless pits just staring at her, he was like an animal, but at the same time very human. He approached, but Y/N didn't move, she felt as though he wouldn't hurt her, he's too smart to do something like that. "Y/N, sweeeheart.." He placed both hands on your shoulders, running one through his hair shakily, "Why did you have to do this?" She looked into his eyes, they looked scared, but longing. She let her instincts decide for her, as she moved close to him, pressing her lips to his again, almost instantly she felt him calm down. His eyes still felt open though, still contemplating everything happening. When she pulled away slowly, that bloody smirk was back on his face, she never loved it as much as she did at this point.  
"You know.." He whispered in a deep and sexy tone, his Irish accent perfecting each word, "This plan may feel like a disaster at this point, but I think you can help in some ways..." Y/N felt his hands move onto her again, holding her waist as he quickly moved her closer, their bodies touching. "God Y/N you're ruining my brain..." She shivered, his words felt cold on her neck, she could feel him smirking as he started kissing at her neck, pulling on the skin by his teeth slowly and carefully. She bet he could feel her gulping her excitement down, because he started snickering.  
"Y/N, you're growing so waaaarm..." He stood straight and looked at her, grinning, definitely proud of himself, "you're thinking of something naughty aren't you, you naughty naughty girl.." He was walking around her, circling her like the shark he was. Y/N stood completely still, trying her hardest to keep her composure, but it was so damn hard.  
He catches on, moving close to her once more, looking down at her with his signature furious pout."Daddy's dissapointed, sweetheart." He smiles, "I thought you were so very innocent, someone oughta teach you a lesson" he tuts, Y/N only smirks, reaching her arm out and squeezing the bulge in his jeans, making him flinch almost in a cartoony fashion. He gasps loudly, his face agape in a very over the top fashion but slowly slinking back to that grin of his. He presses his lips to her harshly, holding her cheeks in his hands, she was quickly trying to think of what a consulting criminal feared by many might like in the bedroom.   
Y/N presses her teeth into his bottom lip, causing him to moan as she suddenly realizes the taste of blood in her mouth. Pulling away, his arms still wrapped around her, a trickle of blood runs down his chin slowly. Before she could protest her action, he smirked and shook his head, picking her up bridal style, "Let's have a lie down...." He whispers seductively into Y/N's ear, making her blush more. He places her down on the bed, moving onto it too as the kisses start up again. Pulling away, Y/N begins unbuckling his jeans, Jim whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she did so.  
He was bigger than imagined and yes, she imagined it. He was lying on his side, looking at her with lustful, dark eyes, beckoning her over in complete silence. She moved closer to him, finding a comfortable spot curled up in his chest, as he gripped his member and started stroking him.  
Moriarty reacted almost instantly, an arm around her as his breaths started to become heavier, he seemed to be trying his best to hide it. Y/N smiled at the sudden challenge to get Jim putty in her hands. Without warning, she pulled on his member quite quickly, causing him to gasp, his entire body shaking as he looks down at her playful gaze. He licked at the blood on his lip as he bit down on the area gently again, chuckling quietly. She blushed and looked back down, moving her head close up to her shoulder as she started stroking faster and faster, before he got too loud, he pushed her away, moving himself on top of her as he started kissing and biting at her neck, he remembered from before that this was Y/N's weak spot.  
He wasn't there for long before Y/N grew tired of his playing and decided to start undressing herself, he surely followed, helping her out of her jeans and shirt. He looked down at her with a sinister look in his eye, grinning as he started rubbing his fingers over her panties, payback time. She started getting restless, her body moving slowly under him, her moaning made Moriarty melt, his smile was wicked as he inserted his fingers into her, causing her to squeal, and grip at the sheets, he loved this. He continued faster, Y/N closing her eyes and moaning his name oh god he loved how she said it, almost as a whisper but soon growing louder and louder as she came.  
She sat up to kiss him again, Moriarty tenderly wrapping an arm around her as he started to get in under the sheets, she soon followed. She felt protected, under the sheets with a terrifying criminal, no one could touch. It was for a moment then, looking up at Jim that the lust in his eyes were full of love as he looked down at her, stroking her cheek with a finger. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He whispered, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
He pushed his length inside her, her grip instantly holding tighter as she whimpered quietly, he started slowly of course, but moving on faster as he felt her growing more comfortable. She buried her head into his shoulder as he held her closer, whispering his name once again, his name felt like liquid gold on her tongue, she couldn't stop.  
"O-Oh god Moriarty...!" She stammered out quietly, Moriarty only nodded in return, he knew what she meant. "Say my name, Y/N! SAY IT!" He whispered harshly, she didn't mind, hell, it was really hot. "Jim! Oh please, Jim!" She pleaded, Moriarty silenced her by placing another kiss onto her lips, pulling out of her and slowly laying her down as he did so himself.  
Y/N fell asleep in Jim Moriarty's arms, the man who stole the Crown Jewels.


	11. Surprise Guests

Bang! "What the hell are you doing?!" Y/N suddenly sat up in her bed, the sudden noise of a gunshot echoing through her apartment. Curling up quietly in her bed, she tried to hear more of the commotion that seemed to be happening...in her kitchen. She knew very well what was happening, as she heard more talking.  
"John, you idiot! What the hell!" It was Sherlock, Y/N's head throbbed as all thoughts started swarming her at once. How'd they get into my house? Why are they in my house? And what the hell are they shooting at?  
Until, it suddenly hit her.   
"Sherlock! He's right there! We could get this all out of the way now." Ok. That's it. These boys are about to get some bloody lessons on manners. Wrapping the blanket around her naked form, Y/N stumbled out of the room half awake, to the scene in the kitchen.  
There was John and Sherlock, Sherlock was already staring at her, John had a gun shakily pointed at Jim, who was on the floor with his hands up. He looked frightened, his eyes suddenly looking over at Y/N, "Good Morning, s-sweetheart...." He said shakily. This caused John to look over and suddenly realize what was going on. He dropped the gun and covered his face, "oh my god." he said quickly and quietly, turning to Sherlock, "Why is she here?" He peered through his fingers. "This is her apartment, what did you think was going to happen?" "When were you going to tell me that?!" He faced Y/N again, "I'm so... so sorry." He said, stumbling out the door slowly, leaving just you, Sherlock and Jim.  
Y/N noticed Jim get up from the corner of her eye, her eyes still on Sherlock as he looked you up and down, "So. Had fun last night?" He muttered non chalantly, "Honestly, something like this was bound to happen." Jim shook his head and walked over to Y/N putting and arm around her, "Sherlock, sweetheart...." He seemed almost angry as he still kept his cool composure, "How rude of you to interrupt my preparation for breakfast in bed." He pouted at her for a moment, kissing her cheek as he looked back to him, "Didn't you give me a hard enough day yesterday?"  
Sherlock continued watching, obviously he didn't seem to care. "Jim, I'm surprised at you." Y/N watched Moriarty's face, it had no expression, but she noticed his eye twitch slightly, he didn't reply, but Sherlock continued, "You're more human than I thought-but yet again..." He interrupted himself, "That this is just another one of your tricks.."   
Y/N suddenly his warmth turn to cold as her heart seemed to sink, he was a very clever man but would he go this far with someone? Just for trust...?  
Her thoughts were whirling, she thought of her situation before this, she was a loner desperate for anyone, she stayed at a crime scene for god's sake and forged a friendship with a sociopathic criminal. What did she think was going to happen? She's gullible, easy to fool, maybe Sherlock is right...  
Sherlock suddenly noticed the difference in Y/N's body language and he frowned, looking at Moriarty, "Does she even know what you're planning?" He mutters, "Maybe she's the final problem." Moriarty's fist clenched slightly as he smiled at him, "Let me boil a kettle and get dressed, let's have tea."  
After the kettle had been set up, Moriarty made his way back to the room, Y/N followed quietly. He sat on the bed, he somehow managed to slip some of his suits in her wardrobe without noticing, but it was overshadowed with the doubt of Jim himself. He was in the middle of taking his shirt off when he spoke up, "Y/N dear, what's up?" He spoke in a deep and mopey tone, he was looking down, she couldn't tell if what he was feeling. "You're quiet, you're not scared of Sher are you?" He had a gleaming grin on his face as he chuckled at his own statement, "Believe me, darling, he's no threat."  
She didn't want to bring out her feelings just now, there was a lot about to happen already, she didn't want to complicate things. "Oh... Uh, yes I'm ok.." She tried her best to smile as he looked up at her for a moment, buttoning his shirt up, he smiled back slightly. "Even if I hate having to say this, you should put some clothes on sweetheart, we have guests.." She gulps and then remembers that maybe a blanket isn't suitable attire, she blushes with embarrassment slightly and nods, "Yes, of course.."  
Jim suddenly stands, walking over to her, he places his hands on her waist gently and his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. She thinks he understands the problem, maybe it's his way of saying his feelings without words. She could feel the warmth come back again but that sickening cold feeling wouldn't leave her alone. She kissed him softly and felt his lips curl into a smirk. She pulled away, watching his deep, dark eyes for a moment before walking to the wardrobe.  
Who knew that a tea party could be so terrifying?


	12. The Real Enemy

Jim waited with a pursed smile as Y/N finished getting dressed. Exhaling softly to try hide the stress clogging in her mind, a kiss on the cheek by him made everything feel foggy again. It was odd, the kiss felt different, cold almost. Walking out to the lounge, Sherlock was seated, catching Y/N's eye first, she couldn't truly describe how he looked, he looked subdued but almost smug. She sat across from him, trying not to make eye contact with him and hoping he wouldn't speak, at least until Jim sat down, he's like a shield to her, she felt so safe with him.  
And with that thought, he finally did, crossing a leg over the other as he takes a teacup and sips at it softly, glaring Sherlock down with his dark eyes. She sat still, quiet, gazing at the floor, hoping to be ignored. "So, my dear friend Sher," Jim started, "What made you want to see me again so soon?" He tilts his head as he pouts, "We honestly should stop meeting like this?" He said pompously, turning to Y/N, "Especially without me even inviting you, how rude, neither of us were prepared-" "I know you're lying." Sherlock cuts in, voice deep and almost tired sounding. Jim spits out his tea, almost as an actual reaction instead of joking around, he was staring at the floor too, his eyes were dark but furious, she could feel embers igniting almost in his cold eyes. He closed them and looked back up, "No shit, Sherrrrlock." He rolls his eyes, causing Y/N to giggle in her chair, this made Jim surprisingly enough, smile. "Of course you do, I am you, you are lying." She could feel Sherlock grow uneasy with that comment. "We both know you're a farce, and so will the world soon enough, shame..." He catches Y/N's eyesight, "Nothing these days is as it seems."  
Sherlock looked at his cup as he sips, "Do you know what you're doing to this poor, ordinary girl?" He looks at her, narrowing his eyes, causing her to shiver, she didn't want attention, she didn't want to be here, she had no reason to. She felt Jim's arm around her and she could feel herself relax slightly. "She's not ordinary, no no no Sherlock..." She meets his eyes again, his face was close to hers, "If she was ordinary, she'd either be dead or not here at all." She felt cold again, "She's not ordinary, she's human. She. Is. Mine."  
"So you do love her?" Sherlock smirks slightly, "Moriarty, you're becoming ordinary." Y/N looked at Jim nervously as she felt his body light up with more internal rage, she could see his fist clenched. This even made her feel quite angry, this asshole has been absolutely terrible to her since her first interaction with him. Sure, she punched him but that was after how she's treated her, like a toy. He treats everyone like toys and it pisses her off. "Sherlock, don't ever call me ordinary." His reply almost sounded more like breaths than actual words, very quiet. "You're not ordinary, I'm not ordinary." He grins devilishly, Y/N felt her heart melt. He looked so tense, she just wanted to cool Jim down, massage his shoulders or something? Is that ordinary?  
Was it true? Is she ordinary? Will she die?  
She felt cold again as the heat seemed to all flash out as she stood up, this caused Jim to look at her for a moment. She couldn't tell his expression, was he nervous? angry? she didn't care.  
She knew what she wanted to do, she knows that it'll be so, so worth it.  
She stands beside Sherlock, "I would like you to leave." He didn't bother to look at her before muttering, "Your pimp and I haven't finished talkin-" "Get. Up." She said louder.  
He sighed and put the cup down, standing. "Nice chat." He murmured to Moriarty before looking to her, he looked down at her coldly, like she was nothing. "Enlighten me Y/N, how much is he paying you a day?" She met his gaze, before socking him one in the nose, causing him to stumble back as the blood started to gush out of it. He grabbed hold of his nose as he exhaled heavily through his mouth, "I hope I'm invited to the wedding, good day." and with that, he was gone.  
Jim stood, the sudden movement caused Y/N to jump slightly as she turned around to see him walking up to her. He watched her like a hawk, and like she were a pitiful worm, he was going in for the kill.  
He grabs hold of Y/N's cheeks and presses his lips to hers roughly. Oh, how she needed that. She felt the warmth come back again as he pulled away, looking at her with a menacing grin, "My God Y/N, that was so hot." He chuckled, "Good riddance.." She murmured, blushing heavily.  
"Sweetheart, you look tense..." He frowns, "Is it what he said? He doesn't know he manners, he was the one who showed up uninvited and saw you in a state of undress." He suddenly looked angered, "Only I should see you like that." He whispered menacingly. Y/N stroked his cheek softly, hoping to calm him, she couldn't help but grin slightly at his comment though, she loved how he talked. "But don't worry, darling Y/N, he will pay, He.Will.Fall."


	13. Devotion

After first meeting Jim, the world just felt that much more dangerous. You couldn't really trust anyone anymore. Jim wasn't even trustworthy himself, but even so, you felt safe with his protection, he had his weird way of caring and you just loved it. After the confrontation with Sherlock, he became much more protective of you, much more careful and you could tell he was trying more than usual. Although he was still busy with his work, he took more time to care for you and make sure you're safe, instead of just sending flowers. His way of caring though, was quite different to any other person you've ever met.  
"Good Morning, my sweetest Y/N" his voice echoes through the voice machine in a soft tone, he sounded tired, but with that line of work, who wouldn't be? "I am unfortunately busy today and will not be able to see you, top secret bizz, y'know?" he said the weirdest things, but kept his docile tone of voice. "I'll hope to grace my queen with a phone call later on in the day, but for now, good morrow, your majesty." there was a pause, "I-I bowed, you can't see that but I totally did. Okay, byeeee~" his voice went higher by the end of it of and he always made you giggle.  
Although you adored him, he often scared you. Like now, he could be almost like a child, smooth and calm, but if you say or do the wrong thing, he changes quite quickly. Even so, you've really gotten the hang of what you needed to do, but it got so very tiring after so long. You loved him, he loved you, but he was still Jim Moriarty, and you decided you couldn't change that.  
You sighed. Just another day, getting out of bed, checking voice mail, and off to work. At least you got work. Even if Jim pays for all your daily living, you wanted to feel more independent. It was just at a convenience store about a block or two away, so it was a nice walk each morning. You finally left outside and wandered the foggy early morning streets.   
It had been some time since Sherlock last harassed you, which you were glad for, but you knew it wouldn't be the last time. He was all over the news and in the papers, and sometimes you'd even get glances of him just wandering with his sidekick, but he luckily didn't notice you at all.  
After a chilly walk along, you finally got to the small shop in which you worked. It was still pretty early for most people to be up, but you knew that there are people there pretty early. Normally the one opening up, you did the daily routine. It was still very cold in the shop, it wasn't flashy and didn't have any heating. Being the patriotic Englishwoman, you didn't really care.  
God you'd forgotten how boring it was. You'd been at work for 3 hours and still no one. This really made you think about what Jim does on a daily basis, probably something way cooler than this.  
Buzzzz....Buzzzz.....  
Speak of the devil...  
"Hellooooo sexy!" You hear the familiar irish voice that made you smile ear to ear, "Who? Me?" You chuckled back, leaning on the bench, clasping the phone tighter. "Oh who else would it be?" He retorted, "Other than myself?" He also added.   
"What's on your mind?" You asked, "Bored at work?" He laughed at this comment, his deeper, sinister chuckle, "Sweetheart, you aren't even ready for a description of what I'm thinking." He whispers in a soft, lustful tone. "But!" His sudden bounce back got you off guard, making you jump a little, "I am quite peckish." "Well Jim, I do work at a convenience store. What're you craving?"   
He was quiet for a moment, "Other than the salty tears of Sherlock Holmes....I think pretzels are the next best thing, extra salty pleaaaaase~" his lilted tone whistled in your ear, "You got it boss."  
He was quiet for a moment as you wondered to the back of the store and took the pretzels off the shelf, "Y/N dearest, you know how much I love it when you call me that." He murmured, "You spoil me, you really do." "Oh stop it 'Mr. You Won't Need To Work At Another Job In Your Life, you spoil me way more than just favorite nicknames." He gave a half hearted close-mouthed chuckle as a reply, "Got the pretzels, dear?" He asked in his higher, playful tone. "Sure do."  
"Well, you will know exit the building, there's a car waiting for you~" he said, "I miss you and doing work is boooooring..."   
You were speechless, you were finally going to see him again! "I'd love to Jim, but I'm the only one working-"  
"Doesn't matter!" He said in an impatient voice, "Get that ass into gear, girlfriend!" He said in the weirdest American accent. You giggled with a mix of both confusion and amusement, "Okay, Okay I'm gooooing..." "Lovely, be nice to Sebby~"  
With that, he hung up.  
You wondered out on the street to find a black, flashy looking car, a tall, buff man out the front. "Ms. L/N" he grunted in his heavy welsh accent, "With me." You nodded awkwardly and got in the back seat. You inhaled softly the scents of the clean and comfortable seats. You shivered as the smell was of Jim's cologne, it gave you butterflies. You clutched the lush seating around you as the car started, you were so happy to see him again, but you couldn't help but be nervous. You'd never seen Jim in his workplace, would he be any different? I guess you just needed to find out.


	14. Tick, Tick, Boom!

You'd been in the car for about five minutes before you got another phone call, Jim. Slowly, you placed the phone to your ear, "Jim, I've barely left town-" "Don't look behind you, it'd be more badass that way, y'know, like in the movies." Before you could retort your confusion, you felt the world around you rumble, as a loud eruption of noises, slightly muffled by the cars exterior made your entire body go cold. "Jim... What... What was that?"   
"You won't need to work a day in your life."  
You hadn't noticed he'd already hung up as you heard quiet screaming outside and you watched the people rushing on the streets in scared confusion. You looked down to your legs in thought, you'd noticed how almost angry he sounded before hanging up, you didn't know what to expect when you got to his office.   
It had been an hour, almost two, and the bustling city had died down to the countryside of England. It was beautiful, peaceful, a place you'd never thought of someone like Jim working, but I suppose in he's hard to tell nature, he'd totally do something like that. You wanted to ask the driver where you were being taken, but you were just at a loss for words. You were wracking your brains trying to figure out where he could be but you could think of nothing, he always kept you on your toes.  
The screams you heard before were still echoing in your head, you hoped that no one had been hurt, but knowing Jim, the more death the better. You tried focusing on the smooth road, and the smell of the car that resembled his cologne.  
That was when you saw a huge gate in front of the road, and you heard the driver get out of the car and open it, swiftly returning and starting to drive again. From what you could see, the gate held only a beautiful field, and a rusty old train station.  
You heard the car halt, and you looked out to the beautiful green grass, sun shimmering on the still-fresh dew. You jumped when the large man came into view and opened the door for you. Thanking him, you got out to inspect.  
Even the old rusty train station looked beautiful against the landscape, but you couldn't help but notice the two chairs and table just a little ways out beside it. That's where you saw him.  
He had just emerged from inside the station, facing you. You could see the smirk from where you stood. Walking carefully, you got to the point where you could smell him and his grin grew, "Well, helloooo..." He almost purrs, the smile on his face, though dark,mass so contagious, "Glad you could make it." You giggle, "But of course, dearest Jim, lovely place you've got here." Jim nods with an exhale, looking around where he stood, "Yes, my brother worked as a conductor, I always envied him, and how ordinary he was." He chuckled, "Not really as much now, but it makes me curious." You roll your eyes, "Oh I promise you, being ordinary is the worst." He only pouts and shrugs. You could tell you still confused him, whether or not you're ordinary or special.  
You were cut off of your thoughts with the grip around your waist suddenly tugging, "This way, please."  
You saw the chairs and table closely now, the two cups of tea on the table, steam still currently visible. He sat you down on your chair with a quick peck on the forehead, and then sat in his own chair, crossing his legs as dramatically as possible. He takes a quick sip of tea. "He's going to fall soon." He murmured, looking down at his teacup, an almost childish frown on his face, "It's a shame really, he's so much fun to toy with." You gulped and took a nervous sip, "What do you plan on doing?" You ask quietly, he just tuts, shaking his head, "Sweetheart I've told you, he's going to fall." He smiles.


	15. Don't Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last mini chapter before the finale.

The mood suddenly shifted. Although the scenery was still gorgeous, including the handsome man in front of you, his smile was cold, and it was that smile that made you know he was planning something deadly. You stared back into his eyes, it was like looking into an abyss, there was nothing there but shadow, scarier now than ever before.   
"Why must you always talk in riddles, Jim?" You ask softly, not breaking eye contact. "Who ever said it was a riddle?" He whispers back, leaning in closer. You started to feel cold, it was as if his gaze was freezing you in place.  
He stands, straightening his jacket. You silently follow, watching as you both stand, only the nature around you could be heard, which was still scarce and quiet, only distant calls of birds.  
"If you're going to just get in the way, I don't want to see you again." He says with a small smile. He turns to face the chauffeur, "You're just a distraction to my master plan."  
You furrow your brows, "So you're just leaving?" You mutter, your words seem to choke as they come out. "I don't understand."  
"You're not too bright, are you?" He raises an eyebrow, "Im sorry sweetheart, I don't think you noticed how important this is to me." He almost sounded like a therapist with his quiet, dulcet tone. It frustrated you immensely.  
"And what, I'm not?" You give him a look showing the two emotions you're feeling, confusion and heartbreak.   
He just smiled. His mouth smiled, but his eyes didn't, they just stared, dark and cold.  
You suddenly didn't feel very safe, the smell of his cologne suddenly felt overwhelming, burning in your throat.   
"Leave now, Sebastian will take you home." He wasn't even looking at you now, he was interested more in the apple on the table, grabbing it.  
He took two bites out of it, and passed it to you.  
You looked down at the love heart shaped bite marks, tears welling up as you feel his lips to your cheek, tasting his prey one last time.


End file.
